Bubbline
by KathyHarry23
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has a surprise but welcome visitor in her bedroom after the Candy Kingdom Ball.


Princess Bubblegum let out a small yawn as she gently closed the door of her bedchamber behind her. The Candy Kingdom's annual ball had been a huge success and everyone had the time of their lives. Even Lumpy Space Princess admitted it was "the best lumping party ever" despite the fact that the Lumpy Ball had occurred only a few weeks ago.

Shaking out her long pink curls, she took off her crown and stepped out of her flowing pink gown. She rooted around in her candy cane striped wardrobe for her favourite pyjama t-shirt and a frown formed on her pink forehead when she couldn't find it in its usual place. Bubblegum stood up straight in her rosy bra and underwear and felt panic beginning to build in the pit of her stomach as she imagined herself having lost it.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind brushed against Bubblegum's bare skin from a window that she didn't remember opening. She whirled around to see the window open and no one in sight. Her stomach tightened as she took a few timid steps forward, looking around the room warily.

Bubblegum nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a cool set of arms wrap around her waist. Hot breath washed down her neck as she felt a pair of soft lips brushing against her earlobe.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice whispered into her ear, the heat of her breath made Bubblegum's entire body tingle. She craned her neck round to see Marceline grinning at her with a devilish look in her eyes and Bubblegum's favourite T-shirt in her hand.

"Marcy! You scared me!" pouted Bubblegum. She turned to face Marceline and tried to ignore the fact that her neck was still tingling from Marcy's hot breath. "Sorry Princess, I just thought you might want this" she said mischievously holding up the T-Shirt that she had gifted her with many years ago, the T-Shirt that meant everything to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum snatched it from Marcy's hand and pulled it over her head, suddenly becoming very aware of how naked she was and how Marcy's hands were placed very firmly on her bare skin. Bubblegum breathed in the wonderful smell of the soft fabric as it hugged her figure and she looked up into Marcy's dark eyes. Her expression had become soft and sweet and she pulled Bubblegum into a firm hug, burying her face against her pink neck and breathing in her candy scent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight, B." Marcy mumbled against Bubblegum's soft skin. "S'ok. You're here now. Will you stay with me?" B asked, her arm wrapped tightly around Marcy's neck. Marcy pulled away from B and answered her with a soft kiss on her rose coloured lips. B felt dizzy as she pressed herself deeper into the kiss, breathing in her delicious scent and tangling her fingers in her thick black hair.

Bubblegum made a slightly surprised sound against Marcy's lips as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and drifting towards the bed. They landed gently on top of the silky pink sheets, entangled in each other's firm grasp. Their tongues danced together like they were waltzing at the ball and their hands explored each other like they had never felt another body before. Each touch felt magical and the warm, wet feeling of their kiss made both of their heads spin in delight.

Eventually, Princess Bubblegum broke the kiss and smiled up at Marcy who was looking rather breathless. "I'm feeling really sleepy, Marcy" she admitted sheepishly. "You dork! It was just getting good," Marcy frowned before breaking into a big smile and laughing. The sound of her laugh made a million butterflies dance inside Bubblegum's stomach and she couldn't help but join in. "Ok you dork, but don't think I'm going anywhere." She grinned at B. Marcy turned off the lamp beside B's bed and lifted the sheets up so that B could clamber inside.

Bubblegum let her head sink into the soft pillow and she let out a satisfied sigh as she felt Marceline's arms wrap around her waist and her face snuggling against the back of B's pink neck. They were silent for a while as they listened to the soothing sound of each other's breathing. Then Marcy lifted her head and whispered, "I love you, B." Bubblegum didn't say anything for a while; she wanted to let those wonderful words hang in the air for as long as possible. "I love you too, Marcy." She murmured eventually. Then they both fell asleep next to the person they never imagined they could love quite so much.


End file.
